


Scraped Knees

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: RaM twitter threads [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, but u get what i mean its under 1k, rick's an asshole wow, well i mean its almost 600 words so its not really a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Series: RaM twitter threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scraped Knees

What if Rick went to an adventure with his original Morty but somehow managed to lose him at that foreign planet so he decides to just leave him there, he'll get another Morty anyways (either from another dimension or a clone). They come back home as if nothing had happened  and, as expected, no one from the Smith family notices the difference for a good while. 

Initially, Rick feels a twinge of guilt in his heart for having left his grandson there but, having infinite amounts of them and replacing one Morty for another makes him forget about it.

Rick's watching Ball Fondlers one evening while everyone's out when he hears a click on the front door. Morty walks in, covered in bruises and scratches, dehydrated, calling his grandpa's name over and over again. Rick welcomes him with a hug, softly petting Morty's hair. 

He hushes and whispers soothing praises in Morty's ear, who's, at this point, a crying mess clinging to Rick like a baby clings to its lost mother. Rick fucked up and he knows it. He takes Morty to his bedroom and carefully clean his wounds and bandages his scraped knees.  Rick tells Morty he'll have to sleep on his bedroom since Morty's room is unavailable due to Rick experimenting on it while he was out. He keeps Morty there the rest of the night, bringing him dinner. 

Later that night, Rick creeps up into replacement Morty's bedroom  and knocks him unconscious, bringing him to the backyard. Bearing a cold, indifferent face like he's done this many times before, which he has, Rick for all effects, shoots his grandson five times in the head. He drags his small, teenage body into a previously digged grave. 

He comes back inside and makes his way into his bedroom, stopping midway to grab a midnight snack when he notices Summer frozen upstairs, hands over her crying mouth, trying to muffle it. Still, small gasps and hiccups can be heard.  Rick tries giving her a fancy, made up explanation but, as he walks up to her, she goes back inside her bedroom and stays locked there until next day's lunch. 

Rick's not afraid ; he knows she won't tell a thing, not in front of the whole family like that. 

They wouldn't believe it anyways since Morty's fine and sitting across them. I mean, Beth did notice her son seems clingier towards her and Jerry, more than ever but no major red flags. Summer can barely swallow her food, eyes still red and puffy from crying all night long. 

* * *

That evening, Beth and Jerry decide to go watch a movie and Rick agrees to take care of the kids. Summer feels a little reluctant but asks Morty if he's okay, if something happened, if their grandpa did something to him... all vague questions that only lead her to Morty's denial. 

Morty joins Rick on a House Hunters marathon but ends up falling asleep on Rick's shoulder soon after it begins. Summer watches them. Rick sips his beer, staring at Summer's image reflected on the tv. He looks back and snares at her, a sadistic grin on his lips. 

They both know what it means. I win, you lose. If you say something, I'll deny it (or kill you) and they'll take my side. It's that simple.

''You're awful.''

''I know, babe and I can live with that. That's the difference between you and me.''

Rick takes another sip and smiles.


End file.
